Butterfly Effect: An HPXSS Story
by kabuxshika
Summary: harry goes into the past and has a little fun sex while teaching the marauders and snape to get along. things are totally changed when he goes back. Snape slash?
1. The Meeting

Butterfly Effect: A Harry PotterXSeverus Snape Story

Butterfly Effect: A Harry PotterX Severus Snape Story

He decided he would watch. He would wait and watch his father and his godfather Sirius Black had their fun with Severus. He would stand back with Remus and watch until either one of them noticed him or he could no longer stomach what they were doing to the boy who would become his potions professor.

It didn't take long before the latter happened and he cast Immobulus on Remus catching his slumping form and holding his wand to the other wizard's throat as his companion Marauders turned to look at them. "Who the bloody hell are you?!" came the prompt curse from Sirius. Harry ignored him for the moment, stroking Remus's chest and pressing his wand harder against the werewolf's throat when Sirius snarled and started toward him.

"My, aren't you impatient Sirius." He purred in a fair imitation of Snape as he glanced at his father- James! He told himself viciously, he could not afford to think of him as his long dead father. James was watching him warily, calculating no doubt. A wicked smirk curled his lips. "Can't you see the family resemblance?"

That stopped Sirius well enough and Harry took the time to inspect Snape. He was hung upside down by one ankle with no visible means of support. He remembered this one. "Levi Corpus always was one of your favorites, James." James' eyes snapped to Harry and he frowned. "Don't act as if we know each other just because it would appear we are related. " His eyes narrowed slightly. "How are we related anyway?"

Harry simply smirked. "You wouldn't believe me even were I able to tell you." He nodded toward Snape's glowering form. "I'll have you let him down, and gently too." He tucked a lock of hair behind Remus's ear wondering if Snape already knew the man's furry little problem. James glared. He didn't like this guy looking so much like him and telling him what he would and would not believe. "Finite Incantatem." He growled.

Snape grunted as he hit the ground. Harry pretended it didn't bother him merely murmuring. "I warned you about being rough, James Potter." He used his coolest 'You're-in-trouble-Mister' voice as Snape started to his feet and watched this new Potter warily. "For this little group that WAS gentle." He said. Then, "Why the hell are you so interested in me, anyway."

Harry smiled, almost gently and in a flash the wand was on Sirius. "Flipendo!" Siruis' body slammed into the tree behind him with an audible whoosh as air escaped his lungs. With a flick of his wrist the wand was turned to James. Sirius slumped against the tree and James gritted his teeth as he glared at the interloper who had his two best friends in his power and he could do nothing to help them. "Expelliarmus." James' wand flew from his fingers and into the outstretched palm of their attacker.

Harry lay Remus on the ground and looked James over smiling tightly. He certainly had the body of a seeker. "Why are you doing this?" James asked angrily. "One could ask you the same thing." Harry replied. "You chose the time and the place. Had you not cornered Snape here someone could have stopped me from taking two of the Marauders out of the picture, for the moment at least. I assure you, they will share in what comes next. Sna-" He stopped himself. "No, Severus. Come here, please."

Confusion clouded Snape's young face, but he came, haltingly, and Harry touched him, wrapping his arm lightly around Snape's waist, pulling him close so their faces were only inches apart above the top of Remus' head. He smiled and Snape's eyebrows drew together. "You are one very odd, Potter, you know that, Potter?" Harry kissed his jaw near his ear. "Call me Harry." He purred, then sent a "Petrificus Totalus" towards James.

The Head Marauder and Seeker for the Quidditch team stiffened in place and Harry looked to Sirius who was coughing and beginning to rouse from his unexpected nap. Harry tugged the invisibility cloak off a knapsack and pulled it open, tugging out three collars. He selected one that had an engraving of what looked to be a snarling dog at first sight and knelt by Sirius, snapping it onto his neck without hesitation. Snape thought that it was very appropriate for him.

Sirius snarled at Harry and grabbed at his wrists. Harry let him and tilted his head. "Now what are you going to do?" He asked a light smirk on his lips. "You've caught me." He slid closer. "You've still got your wand, but you'll need to free one of my wrists to get it." He pressed Sirius back against the tree and murmured something that only Sirius could hear. Sirius was yanked into a standing position, his arms bound to a branch above his head, freeing Harry's wrists in the process.

"Don't worry, mutt, I'm not here to harm any of you. Not permanently, anyway. I'm here to teach you a lesson." He was speaking to all three of them now. "A lesson a small child could probably teach you, but I'm going to teach you in a way that will stick with you. For a very long time." Sirius snarled viciously.

He snapped the second collar into place around Remus' neck. This one had a slightly different engraving.A werewolf. Sirius' mouth went dry even as Remus at up and tried to slam his fist into Harry's face. Harry had expected it though and merely moved his head inches to one side and murmured something only slightly varied from what he had used on Sirius. His back was against the tree in moments, bound to the trunk of the tree. Severus watched in silence as his unexpected savior went from one to the next. He seemed to be having fun.

What an odd thought. He grabbed the last collar as Harry came to get it and held it close to himself. "What, exactly are you planning to do, Potter?" Harry pouted slightly and molded himself to Snape's form, moving with him and licking his neck as he stuck a hand hidden by their two bodies, into Snape's pants. "Ah!" Snape tried to jerk away, but Harry held him close. "I intend to have them do some very sexually explicit things to each other." He purred against Snape's mouth, working his hand over Snape's cock as he tried to push him away.

"Oh god." Snape moaned, hard now against his will. Damn, but this stranger was good. Harry kissed him passionately as Snape gripped his shoulders, now holding him close instead of pushing away. Harry slowly pulled away from him, leaving him hard and wanting more as he took the last collar from the ground where it had fallen when Harry had grabbed Snape's dick. "I told you not to call me Potter, Snape.

He went to James, still exactly where he had been before and collared him. This collar had a leaping stag engraved on it, as soon as it clicked shut James jerked away, like Remus, no longer held by the spell that had held him until Harry could put the collar on his neck. "Who the hell are you?" He asked, fingering the stag. His question, unlike Sirius' earlier held the quaver of fear.

"Stop asking me that." Harry said, watching him. He hadn't been certain how James would fight him, having never had the chance to see him fight before. "Why aren't you trying to hit me? Both Remus and Sirius tried 'something'." James shrugged, "What good did it do them, but get them tied to trees? Besides," He murmured unhappily, tugging lightly at the collar with one finger, "it's already on me." Harry wanted to hug him. Instead he copied Snape again. "Very astute of you, James." He said dryly.

James gave him a look and went over to Sirius who was pale and trying hard to see thew engraving on his own collar. "Sirius?" The head snapped up. "Oh, Merlin." He breathed, seeing the stag. "Please tell me I've anything but a dog on this damned collar, James." James looked at the collar. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Sirius. He's pegged us good, hasn't he?" He stroked the engraved dog, then looked to Remus' collar, it figured. He had Remus as well pegged as the rest of them. Who the hell WAS this guy?!

Remus looked to Harry, his mouth twitching. He decided it would be useless to ask the same question as the other two so he said, "How long have you been watching,…Potter?" Damn, but it was odd having two Potter's about. "About five minutes actually till you starting hitting Sevvy." Sirius made an odd sound and Snape glared at them both, seriously thinking about walking off, but Harry was damned good with his hands. He couldn't help but imagine him using his mouth. He shifted uncomfortably, the glare replaced by a needy look as he squirmed. Damn this stranger and his hands.


	2. The Lesson

Butterfly Effect: A Harry PotterX Severus Snape Story

Butterfly Effect: A Harry PotterX Severus Snape Story

**2**

Harry grinned at Severus as the teen-aged Slytherin, sniffed disdainfully. "My name, Potter,-" He put every trace of venom and dislike he could into that and Harry shivered in anticipation. "-is Severus, not Sevvy or any other nickname you might come up with in that obviously addled head of yours. One might think it a family trait to see you and the other together."

Harry whirled. It seemed Snape had hit a button. He slammed Snape up against the tree Sirius hung from and whispered. "Do you really want to explore how deeply alike I can be to my- my relative over there?" Snape's eyes glinted and he tried shoving Potter away, until it became apparent that Harry wasn't moving till he got his answer.

Snape growled, low in his throat "No, I wouldn't" Harry gave him a quick smile, a ray of light shining through and kissed him lightly. "He'll get better. I promise. He's just insecure and some insecure people seek out others with an issue and poke at that issue to make themselves look better because they don't have it. Like greasy hair, for instance, even though your hair truly isn't even as greasy as it looks." He tucked a strand behind Snape's ear and kissed his cheekbone near the ear.

Snape was nonplussed by all this and quite speechless. Harry kept touching him these ways. One minute he was shoving and being mean the next he was acting like a lover-- touching and kissing him. Not to mention that he easily picked out the things Snape worried about.

Sirius was gagging quietly while Remus watched, intrigued by this. If nothing else, this new Potter boy seemed to enjoy Snivellus, it seemed. James moved to sit near Remus. He had no wand, Harry had seen to that, and thus could use no magic, but maybe…just maybe.. "Remus, where have you got your wand?" He whispered. Just a breath in the other's ear. Remus glanced over at him and shifted to reveal the end of his wand sticking out of his pocket. James grinned and slid it out and into his sleeve as Harry moved off of Snivellus.

Harry turned to Sirius now and pulled him down from the tree. He murmed a little something and the bindings shifted, drawing his arms together behind his back wrist to elbow. Harry then led the 'mutt' over to Remus and James and made him kneel before Remus. Sirius struggled but to no avail as Harry bent him over and started to free Remus' cock from his pants.

Sirius jerked backward away from where Harry wanted him and James used that distraction to point the wand and yell "Stupefy!" …..Nothing. Harry wrestled Sirius down and gave James a look. "Don't you think I thought of that? Silly Potter, very silly. Those collars are magic deadening to the wearer." He held Sirius down as he struggled and James slowly lowered the wand, dread creeping through him. There was no way out of this. Unless…He looked to Snape. Unless, Snape decided to get over all they had done to him and save them from being paid back all that and more, which judging by the look on Sniv- Snape – he corrected himself. He would have to stop thinking of him as Snivellus – Snape's face was not going to happen. They were stuck with Harry.

Harry smirked and grabbed James by the hair tugging him over and yanking his pants down to his ankles. James fought but Harry made him straddle Remus, facing Sirius and kissed his cheek lightly. "You'll thank me for this eventually, James." He slowly guided Remus's not quite hard cock into James. James closed his eyes tight as his body tensed, rejecting the intruder and a small whimper escaped James' throat. "Oh, Merlin." Remus choked out. Who would have expected this? Even more, who would have expected he would like it? Not that he liked that he was hurting one of his dearest friends but, Merlin he was squeezing him so hard.

Harry turned his attention to Sirius. "Now, you have a choice, and I'm pretty confident you'll make the right one. You can either suck him off like a good little pup and make him stop thinking about the pain of having a werewolf cock up his ass, OR you can get up, leave, and let everyone know you're not loyal or courageous in the face of adversity."

Sirius stared at him for a moment, sure he had seen what the collar bore as decoration but, this complete stranger had just confirmed that he knew Remus' furry little secret. To stall for time and also to get answers, he asked. "How the hell do you know what we are?" He could not tear his eyes from James--his flushed face, the pained look upon it, his cock swelling slowly in size as he began to succumb to the feeling. Remus was gently nuzzling James, murmuring to him to help him relax. He muttered a soft curse over not being able to use his hands. He could help James better with the use of his hands.

So, instead he instructed James in what he wanted him to do with his hands, since they were free. "James," he purred in the other's ear. James' head turned slightly in the direction of his voice. "James, I want you to take your index finger and your middle finger into your mouth." He nodded slightly and kissed James as his friend obeyed him. "Suck on them, James get them nice and wet. Yes, that's it." He murmured encouragingly. "Now, I want you to run your fingers around your nipples, feel them bud under your touch, now pinch gently and rub them lightly…." He continued in this manner and James began to moan as he obeyed, his cock, looking more and more like it could use some attention. He began to ever so slowly move his hips.

Harry flicked his eyes to James watching him do as Remus told him to and said, almost absently. "Why do you place such high trust in that little rat, Peter?" Sirius jerked. "Peter!? Peter Pettigrew told you about us!?" Remus looked to them already planning on a rat dinner tonight. "I didn't say that, now did I?" Harry asked, but the damage had been done. They would no longer trust Peter Pettigrew. "Make your choice, Sirius." Sirius nibbled his lip lightly, "I'm going to kill that rat." He muttered then leaned toward James, licking at first to get himself used to the taste. James bucked and moaned as Harry released his grip on Sirius and returned to Snape, who was watching seemingly interested, though that might have just been him enjoying their punishment.

"Come here, you" Harry purred, pulling Snape to him and kissing him passionately. His hand got busy undoing Snape's pants and down they went, to Snape's ankles. Snape was obviously not only interested in the punishment aspect of this. Harry smiled and stroked him, "Oh, we're going to have lots of fun, Severus. Lots of fun."


	3. The promise

Butterfly Effect: A Harry PotterX Severus Snape Story

Butterfly Effect: A Harry PotterX Severus Snape Story

**3**

Snape whined softly and leaned into Harry's touch. "Ha- Harryyyyy." He moaned as Harry teased his balls and slid a finger all the way up into him. Severus gasped and arched then bucked his hips as Harry nudged his prostate. "Oh, Merlin." He panted, bending over and sticking his ass in the air for Harry's enjoyment and his own. "Oh MERLIN!" Harry had added two more fingers into him and was now curling those fingers around his prostate.

Severus started trying to force them deeper by wiggling his hips and pressing back on them and moaning like a wanton slut. Harry smirked and pulled his fingers out, listening to his groans of disappointment as he unzipped himself, then sliding deep into the other in one smooth thrust. "Ah!" Severus screamed and his fingers tried to dig into the bark of the tree as his head and hips snapped back.

James moaned, his head leaning back on Remus's shoulder as Remus showered kisses over everywhere he could reach, his hips thrusting down as hard as they they up deep into the welcoming warmth of Sirius' mouth. Sirius released James' cock for a moment to the light whimpers of James' need, giving a light suck to Remus' balls as the other gently rocked up into James and Remus cried out in shock. He certainly hadn't expected that. "Si- Sirius?" He moaned looking down at him Sirius met his eyes and sucked harder on Remus's balls, using his tongue and teeth to pleasure Remus.

Remus arched and came, "Guhuahhhh." He moaned, latching onto James' neck and sucking as he slowly relaxed. "Merlin, Sirius. Did you have to do that? It's embarrassing." He blushed and hid against James' neck. Sirius grinned and moved to do the same to James. Now that he had proven that it was pleasurable on Remus. He licked up James' shaft and kissed the tip then nibbled around the head and back down the shaft to his balls. Who would have thought he could enjoy doing such things to another man- boy- male? He wondered if that meant he was gay now. God, he hoped not, he enjoyed girls too much.

By the time he reached James' balls, the Seeker was writhing and moaning more as he clutched Remus' arms- or hands rather as they seemed to be the only part not strapped to the tree, but were held helpless near the ground because he couldn't move his arms. Remus moaned and rocked upward. "Jaaames." He keened, beautifully as he thrust upward over and over humping James and panting as his balls slapped James' ass with every thrust.

Sirius grinned wickedly and sucked on both pairs of balls at once, "Mmph!" He pulled away releasing them as he tried to shake the white substance off his nose. Remus had cum but he was still moving to help James with his erection as his cum dribbled down his cock and out of James' ass.

Harry glanced back at Sirius noise. "Keep sucking him, mutt. I want you to swallow every last drop of cum James offers you." He said as he rocked his hips meeting Severus' every time they pressed back, and smirked at Sirius as the animages gave him a dirty look. His cock was quite hard by now and his pants were feeling considerably tighter. He sighed and leaned back down, sealing his lips around Jame's cock and sucking before taking more in and swallowing around him. James moaned and bucked up cumming as Sirius swallowed. Sirius gagged but as Harry had commanded him, he swallowed every last drop, milking James dry before pulling away.

James gingerly pulled off of Remus' cock and fixed the other's pants. He winced slightly, his ass hurt, a lot! He then looked to Sirius. "D'you want some help?" Sirius looked at him gratefully and more than a little embarrassed s he nodded. James fixed his own pants slowly then undid Siruis' zipper and leaned down sucking lightly like Sirius had done to him.

Severus was trembling and holding himself up against the tree as he worked his hips back as hard and as fast as he could, whining and making all sorts of noises as Harry fucked him, meeting him thrust for thrust as hard and harder than Severus was able to. "Merlin." He gasped. "I'm going to cum, H-harry!"

Harry nodded, then gasped out a, "Cum as you like, Severus." He purred, hilting in the teen-aged Snape and cumming with him. Severus' cum dotted the trunk in front of him as Harry's filled Severus and dripped out of him.

Harry pulled out and held Severus, sitting and fixing first Severus' clothes then his own as he watched James loyally giving Sirius head. Sirius leaned his head back and moaned at the warmth of James' mouth on his cock, sucking, licking gently using his teeth as he fondled his balls. "James." He moaned, looking down at James with glassy eyes.

"Hm?" James responded, as he had a cock in his mouth. Sirius bucked slightly and James took more in swallowing around the cock that had inches down his throat until Sirius came with a cry. James swallowed that too and gently licked him clean. He smiled up at Sirius and tucked his cock back into his pants and zipped him up, before slowly moving back to Remus with Sirius, laying against his werewolf friend and petting Sirius' hair.

Harry smirked. "That's very nice of you, James, taking care of your friends that way." James gave him a half-hearted glare. "Bugger off, git.Didn't you get what you wanted? Having the three of us in compromising situations while you got to fuck your little lover?" Harry chuckled a bit and stroked Severus' hair, and kissed his neck. "Watch out for James for me, ok?" He whispered then speaking normally, he said "Let this be the end of your childish pranks on Severus, got it?" He got nods from the Marauders before going on, "I want you to become friends, rely on each other." He smiled slightly and hugged Severus close to him. "Know that you can trust Severus. I trust him." He added softly. "I trust him with my life and the lives of those I care about."

He stood letting Severus sit gingerly on the ground before moving over to untie Sirius and Remus. "If I catch any of you making trouble, you'll remember this 'lesson' fondly compared to the punishment I'll give you, understand?" They nodded to him again and he removed the collars, letting them keep them as a sign of good faith. He then let them leave, James limping between Sirius and Remus as the two offered him support.

Harry looked at Severus "Please, promise me you will keep James safe. I'm afraid that one of these days he'll pick on the wrong person and end up dead or injured." Not the complete truth but close enough. Severus gave his promise, hesitantly, but he gave it and Harry smiled and kissed him. "Walk back with me?" Severus stood, carefully. "Alright."


	4. The Plan

Butterfly Effect: A Harry PotterX Severus Snape Story

Butterfly Effect: A Harry PotterX Severus Snape Story

**4**

Harry had to stay around Hogwarts in the past to make to make sure the four obeyed him and the Marauders didn't try to take it out on Severus, occasionally he came up on Severus or one of the others walking in the halls and he would have a little chat with them.

Something like this with Severus:

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' neck from behind and imitated James' growl, feeling Severus' lovely muscles tense beneath him. "Did you think I was done with you?" He teased. Severus growled. "Potter." He muttered warningly. Harry smirked and stood on his tiptoes giving the taller Slytherin a kiss on his neck. "How many times will I have to tell you? Call me Harry." Severus blinked and turned to find Harry against his chest, grinning impishly. Severus sighed, "You scared the shite out of me, Harry Potter. I thought I'd turn around to see the Marauders trying to tease me with you. Where have you been?"

Harry smiled a little and said, "I was arranging to get my robes from Slughorn." He pulled and away and twirled around showing off his new 'old' Hogwarts robes with the Slytherin crest on them. Severus looked bemused and he said. "What will James think: A Potter in Slytherin." Harry giggled and hugged Severus' arm, walking with him. "Have you tried to make friends with them, yet?" Harry asked the giggles and gay smiles disappearing. Snape sighed some. "Not really, no…I haven't seen any of them since you let them leave the clearing."

Harry nodded, looking thoughtful. I'll have to remedy that. I mean to have you become a Marauder and I mean to have Pettigrew as far away from all four of you as I can get him." Severus watched him for a moment. "What, exactly, do you have against Pettigrew?" Harry looked back at Severus, looking through him rather than at him. "Pettigrew is a lying, thieving, backstabbing little ingrate who wouldn't know loyalty if it were shoved up his arse!" he said vehemently. Severus blinked. "You seem quite adamant about him." Harry blinked, "Oh, sorry. He betrayed my parents." He said without thinking. Severus tilted his head. "I see…" He said as he wondered how such a thing could be possible and Pettigrew still be in James' posse. It simply wasn't workable, not to mention Pettigrew was too young to do much betraying of that sort. "Hmmm"

And like this with James:

Harry waited for James outside the Gryffindor common room. James exited with his two friends, laughing and smiling and thankfully without that repugnant rat along to follow them. "Ohhh Ja-ames" he called, smirking. Remus and Sirius gave James apologetic looks and slipped away when Harry told them to go and beckoned James to him. James bravely followed Harry and licked his lips, letting Harry know his father was afraid. "What do you want? We have all left Sn- Snape alone." He said guardedly. Harry raised an eyebrow. "You nearly called him Snivellus, didn't you?" he asked. James' eyes narrowed as if expecting Harry to lash out and Harry said, "Yes, I know about your little nickname for him…so you've gotten rid of Pettigrew?" He asked conversationally.

James' face hardened, "He betrayed us." He said coldly. "Of course we would stop letting him follow us." Harry nodded. "Well, you seem to have forgotten what else I said for you and the others to do. I want you to become friends with Severus." James wrinkled his nose and Harry raised that eyebrow again. "He's as loyal as any Gryffindor and more open-minded than most of the ones I know." James raised an eyebrow this time. "Oh? And what Gryffindors do you know?" Harry shut up at that. Then after a moment he said, I know you three well enough to say he's more open-minded than most of the Gryffindors I know." He said softly. "Be nice to him, even after I've left Hogwarts again, I will still find out if you hurt him."

James nodded a bit and watched Harry as the other looked at James, almost tenderly. He pinned James gently against a wall and kissed his cheek. The fat woman in the painting goggled and pretended to be busy doing something that gave her a clear view of them. Harry smiled a bit. "I am charging you personally with Severus' safety." He purred. "I intend to have him for a long time."

And this with Remus:

Harry caught up with Remus and simply walked with him for a while, until the werewolf spoke, or rather growled actually. "Is there a reason you're following me?" He asked nostrils flaring as he looked at Harry. Harry tilted his head. "You've not been making any efforts to make friends with Severus, how come?" Remus glanced at him, "Is that it? Well, I've been busy, that's why." He said. "I've never been outwardly nice or mean to Severus,…that's why he has always supplied me with potions when I needed them, you see. I won't have a problem being his friend, but if you're wrong and he hurts someone close to me I will have a problem with him." Harry blinked. He'd known about the potions and that Snipe had provided Remus with them and he'd wondered why Remus hadn't made a move to bridge the gap. "Oh…well, just so you are going to be friendly to him." He said walking off.

And like this with Sirius:

"Ohh Siriusss.",Harry singsonged. Sirius snarled turning to see the boy. "What the hell do you want, you- you Dementor?" Harry couldn't help the idea popping into his head. He pinned Sirius and gave him a slow, passionate kiss. Sirius was stunned for a moment then he tried wriggling away. Harry pulled back, affected a devastated look. "Aw, I guess I can't steal your soul." He teased Sirius snarled all the more and shoved Harry away. "What the hell do you want?" He asked again. Harry smiled. "You haven't been trying to be friendly to Snape." He admonished. "I expect you to do so by the week's end, got it?" Sirius' face contorted in rage, but he nodded, "I got it." He muttered. "Now go away." He shouldered past Harry and away from him quickly.

Harry smiled. The plans were set now he just had to wait until the players decided to execute them. He went to the Room of Requirement. 'I need a place to think. I need a place to think. I need a place to think.' The thing opened a doorway and he stepped inside, settling into a hammock to think.


	5. The Passion

Butterfly Effect: A Harry PotterX Severus Snape Story

**5**

Harry knew he needed to return to the future, but before he did he wanted to be sure the future he went to included his mother and father, and for that he had to wait another few days to make sure Severus and the Marauders started getting along. Lilly was waiting for him as he headed for the Slytherin dorm and Harry paused, "Lily, wasn't it? Lily Evans."

She nodded and shifted her books. "I have noticed a marked difference in James and Sirius since you started meeting with them in the halls." She began, watching Harry for any sign of what he said to them when they talked.

Harry tilted his head. "Oh, really? How so?" He asked, as if it was none of his concern.

Lily sighed in frustration and rounded on Harry. "Yes, really. Have you been threatening them or something, to make them stop teasing Severus?"

Harry looked at her for a moment, "I haven't really 'threatened' anyone. I've talked with them and hopefully they'll continue to straighten up…or would you rather they continued to hurt Severus?"

Lilly frowned. "Of course, I don't want them hurting Severus, but it does make me wonder what exactly you're saying to them to make them behave." She looked up at Harry. "It also makes me wonder who you are, that James doesn't know you. Or even of you."

Harry shrugged and smiled easily. "Does he know every Potter in the family?" He asked slightly worried that maybe he did. Lilly paused, and Harry stopped to look at her. "Look, what I'm doing is obviously working so why don't you leave it at that?"

Lilly nodded hesitantly, and Harry swept on toward the Slytherin chambers to 'speak' with Severus.

He found Severus in his dorm and wrapped his arms around the gangly teen whose focus was on his book, felt him tense and gently kissed his neck. "Relax, it's just me." He murmured releasing him and taking the book, settling in his lap and kissing him again.

"Harry." Severus murmured into the kiss, looking up at the other boy. "Did you need something?"

Harry smiled and moved his mouth to Severus' neck sucking and nuzzling as his hands explored. "Mmm."

Severus gasped and jerked. "Harry!" He went to grab Harry's hands from where they had gotten under his robes. What do you think you are doing? It's the middle of the day, where three boys might enter at any time."

Harry smiled and kissed him again. "Would you like to go somewhere else then?" He squeezed Severus' dick making the other gasp.

"That is not what I meant!" He yelped, gripping Harry's wrists tighter. He looked down into Harry's mischievous grin and sighed. "Yes, I would prefer doing this somewhere else if you are not going to wait."

Harry smiled victoriously and stood taking Severus' hands. "I want to show you something." He said leading him through the halls then doubling back and seeming to pace in front of one section of wall.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Severus asked, eyebrow arching in cool amusement until a doorway opened and he blinked in shock.

"Come on!" Harry chuckled grabbing his hand and pulling him in as Severus gaped. The door swung shut and Harry kissed Severus passionately.

Severus responded still quite confused as he was led to the bed that the chamber had prepared for use. He shivered as Harry divested him of his robes, then moaned as that wicked little mouth was put to a wonderful use. "Oh Merlin, Harry!" He gasped arching as Harry sucked on him, then gasped again as two inexplicably wet fingers entered him to prepare his entrance for another wonderful part of Harry's anatomy.

Harry suckled and hummed as he worked his fingers, enjoying Snape's reactions to his ministrations. He was glad he'd gotten this chance to meet his professor as a younger man. He pulled away from Severus' cock, now fully erect and removed his fingers dropping his own robes to the floor to reveal his naked body underneath. He smirked at Severus' intake of breath and spread his schoolmate's legs until they would fit his hips between them then slid into his lover.

Severus arched crying out softly as he wrapped around Harry, burying his face in the other's neck as he made the most delicious little noises.

Harry stroked Severus' hair as he rocked his hips. "You're perfect, Severus." He moaned, pounding his lover into the bed beneath him with a passion, a passion that had always served him well to make Severus take him seriously in the classroom. He was glad it served his as well in the bedroom. He pulled back removing that hot, panting mouth from his neck and looking down at him, a quirk catching his lips as he hilted making Severus arched, closing his eyes as he moaned. "Ahhh H-harry!" He keened. Harry smiled, deciding that his passion for Severus was definitely better suited for the bedroom.

Severus looked up at Harry trembling with pleasure and arousal. His eyes fell on Harry's mark. He'd forgotten about that since last seeing it, that day by the trees. He would have wondered why Harry kept it hidden if that very boy weren't fucking his wonderings right out of his head. "O-ohhhhh." He cried arching again as he came and feeling the hot wetness inside him indicating Harry's own sperm deep inside him.

Harry moaned as he came and relaxed on Severus' chest kissing it sweetly as he lay on him. "Amazing." He murmured, forgetting to cover his scar in the afterglow of such sex with his obsession.

"Harry?" Snape murmured eyes half-lidded as he watched Harry's slip closed.

"Hm?" Harry hummed softly as he wrapped his arms about Severus' neck sweetly kissing it.

"How did you get that scar on your forehead?" Snape asked curiously as his arms wound around Harry's back.

Harry jerked hand automatically going to his hair to cover it. "I don't remember it too well." He said, not offering any more. He couldn't reveal anything about the future or risk losing precious time to change his future.

"Mmm, you always take such care to hide it." Severus murmured brushing Harry's hair aside to look at it. "But you get careless when you're with me? Am I that good?"

Harry smiled glad for the change in subject. "Yes, you are that good." He replied as his hand fixed his hair. "I really don't like talking about my scar though. Could you….not mention this to anyone? Please?" He nuzzled into Severus' neck and looked at him hopefully.

Severus was confused but promised not to tell anyone as he kissed Harry again, in his mind he determined to ask Pomfrey about how such a scar could be come by. Soon after that decision, he snuggled in to Harry and slept.

Harry watched the other male and smiled slightly, his hand subconsiously making sure his hair covered his scar. He could not allow that to happen with anyone else. He sighed and hoped Severus could be trusted with it, desperately hoped and soon he, too, drifted off to sleep.


	6. The Departure

Butterfly Effect: A Harry PotterX Severus Snape Story

**6**

True to his decision, Snape visited Madame Pomfrey the next day. The woman stopped what she was doing and looked him over.

"Well, you didn't have to be escorted down and I don't see anything wrong, which is I admit quite a shock. Was there something you needed, Severus?"

Severus entered and sat.

"I had a question about a scar i…had a dream about."

He didn't want to lie to her but he had promised to keep his lover's secret.

"A scar you had a dream about hm? Well, can you draw it for me?"

She asked summoning a large book that held pictures and descriptions of all sorts of scars caused by spells, mishaps, and misdeeds.

He nodded.

"Oh, yes. I got a very good look at it."

He took the parchment and ink offered to him and swiftly worked out the likeness of a lightning shaped scar on a forehead.

"This is it." He said tapping the shape in the center.

Madame Pomfrey looked at it and began looking through her book.

"Hmm, I don't believe I've seen this before…"

She flipped through the book, a frown growing on her face.

"It isn't in the book either?"

She murmured to herself, questioningly. After a little more looking she shut the book and looked to Severus.

"It's possible that it was only a dream."

She told him, with a sigh.

"I'm sorry I can't help you, Severus."

Severus nodded, brow furrowed in confusion. He thanked her and left the infirmary. If the scar didn't exist then how had Harry come to have it? He resolved to ask Harry about it again.

He found Harry lazing in the courtyard, apparently enjoying the clouds from his spot laying on the edge of a fountain.

"I wonder, what do the clouds say, to the great and mysterious Harry Potter?" Snape purred.

Harry's eyes widened and he jerked falling into the water and pointing his wand at Severus before realizing it was not the elder Snape come to retrieve him.

"Don't do that." He said, getting out and drying off with a spell.

"Well, who knew you freaked at being teased." He teased pulling him down.

Harry looked to him, a sad/happy look in his eyes as he snuggled up to Snape.

"I thought you were someone else." He said, sighing and closing his eyes as he lay his head on Severus' chest.

"I'm glad you weren't"

"So am I if you were going to use that wand." Severus pouted "I probably wouldn't have. Well, maybe a body bind." Severus chuckled "Who is this person and why would you bind him?"

Harry hummed a little, "Maybe you, and maybe I would bind him to make him give me loving."

He smiled as if teasing and Severus laughed kissing him. "Sounds interesting."

Harry chuckled wickedly. "Does it, now? Shall we try?"

Severus blinked, "Now?!"

Harry smirked pinning him down, "What better time?"

Severus squeaked, "Here? And don't even say what better place. There are tons of better places."

Harry giggled and took his hand "Alright, alright. The chamber, then." He purred amused. "Did you know you squeak when you're scandalized?"

Snape's back went straight. "I do not 'squeak'." Harry grinned and tugged him along. "You do so!"

"Do not!" Severus growled, following willingly, after all he had questions to ask.

Harry grinned and paced, getting them into the room of requirement.

Severus smiled following him to the bed as the door closed. How was he supposed to bring this up?Harry smiled up at him, "Do you love me, Severus?"Severus blinked, "What?""I'm sorry, was that too fast?" He asked purring as he lay Severus down and began to strip him. "I just thought, I mean we're having sex and you're treating me better and.."

"Wait wait..I'm treating you better? We've been having sex since the first day we met, remember? Speaking of which, how did you know about what they did anyway? How is it you seem to know so much about everything when you just got here?"

Harry stared at him. Oh shit, he was right. He was too knowledgeable. He hadn't hid enough. Severus was catching on to him. He would need to leave.

Severus looked at Harry. "I'm sorry. It's just, you never say anything about yourself, your past, the friends you left behind. I don't even know if you're on the rebound and you just like me because I don't fight you. You won't even tell me how you got that scar."Harry's hand went to his hair covering his scar. "You really think all I want is your ass, Severus?" He asked softly. Severus blinked. Harry looked so hurt. "N-no, that wasn't the point. The point was you won't tell me anything but you're asking me to love you. I don't even know you!" Oh hell, he'd gone too far. He could see it in Harry's eyes. "Harry-"Harry shook his head, clenching his eyes shut, tears squeezing out as he turned and ran out. Surely, it was better if he left right away? He had been procrastinating too long.

It was a weekend so there were no classes and Harry ran past milling students, trying to hold in his tears until he was off Hogwart's grounds.

"Harry! Damn-it! Don't run from me!" Severus chased him, straight past the marauders, who, curious and protective of someone they'd stopped seeing as a villain and started seeing as a friend, grabbed Severus, letting Harry escape through the halls.

Severus fought them, barely even noticing who had him. Once Harry was out of sight though, he did turn his gaze to them and his pleading look became one of fury. "Let me go."

James frowned, "What's going on, Severus. You know we're not enemies anymore."Severus glared at him. "You are if you detain me any longer. Couldn't you see Harry was crying?""Why is that I wonder?" Sirius asked, he still didn't like Severus all that much, but he and Harry had spent a lot of time together and had become good friends.

Severus snarled at him. "I fucked up, now let me go so I can apologize."

James and Remus exchanged a glance and stepped back. Severus shoved Sirius off and ran in the direction Harry had gone, but Harry had doubled back and gone back to the room of requirement. It was time to return to where he belonged.


	7. The Note

Butterfly Effect: A Harry PotterX Severus Snape Story

**7**

Severus didn't return to his dorms until late in the night, and was none too pleased when James removed the invisibility cloak to reveal the marauders. What do you three want?" He grumbled, opening the door to them so none of them would be caught out after curfew. They entered shame-faced. "We wanted to apologize." Said James."And to ask about Harry." Added Sirius. "And we wanted to know if you were okay." Remus ended, in concern.

Severus sat on his bed, glancing at the three sleeping before answering. "I don't know about Harry. I didn't find him, and no I'm not okay, and apologizing will not help." He kept his back to them.

"Had you not grabbed me I could have caught him, and we probably could have talked it out." He couldn't hide the tears anymore as his voice began to get choked and he leaned down onto his arms, hair falling forward to hide his face.

"Had you not been so be-damned anxious to keep me from him, he would be here now and not somewhere missing, alone, and more than likely becoming ever more pissed that I don't know enough about him to find him when he hides!" At this he turned a glare at the three again.

"You have three minutes before I call Slughorn in here to catch you out of your beds, as I have not forgiven you."

Remus cleared his throat. "I believe any of us would rather be caught out of bed than leave a hurting friend abandoned. Wouldn't you agree, Sirius?"

Sirius nodded and James looked to Severus. "We want to help. You're both friends, despite the past and Gryffindor honor won't let us leave either of you…Did you search the Forbidden Forest?"

"The Forbidden Forest?! Why on earth would anyone go in there? Everyone knows it's dangerous!"

"Would a new boy?" James asked frowning. Severus' eyes widened. "That's true. He always seemed to know so much about what was going on, I'd forgotten that he is new."

James lifted the cloak around himself, Remus, and Sirius, then looked to Severus. "Are you coming?"

Severus smiled a little at that gesture of kindness and nodded, "Yes, and thank you. All of you."

He moved over ducking under and they all moved out of the room. "We should go to Hagrid." James suggested. "He knows all about the forest. Maybe he can help us find Harry"Everyone agreed, seeing as how there was a great need and that, for a teacher, Hagrid was a great big pushover.

That was how they ended up on Hagrid's doorstep staring up at the half-giant in determination. "But the forbidden forest's off limits ta students, boys. I canna help ya break the rules." Severus stepped forward, eyes blazing. "We will go in with or without you Hagrid, but with you we have a better chance at succeeding. Will you help us?"Hagrid looked stymied, but ended up agreeing. How could he not?They searched till dawn, finding nothing that said Harry, or anyone had been there. Hagrid took them back, having to get ready for his classes.

Severus looked at the three Gryffindors who had somehow become his friends and smiled tremulously. "Maybe he's gone back and is wondering where we are?" James wrapped an arm around him and nodded "I'm sure we'll find him, Severus." He murmured. "This may be a little awkward…but did you two have a special place?" Sirius asked, rubbing his face tiredly. Severus sighed, "Yeah. There was a room, a door that opened up in the middle of the wall, but do you think he would be there?"

"It's worth a shot isn't it?" Asked Remus. "I mean, you've looked everywhere else. Maybe he returned to your special spot to wait for you."

Severus nodded and got up heading for the hall and pacing in front of a section in the wall. 'I need to find Harry Potter. I need to find Harry Potter. I need to find Harry Potter.'

The door opened, empty but for a bed. The whole room white, nothing like it was when Harry brought him there. He stepped inside, feeling that Harry was saying goodbye, and tears filled his eyes as he walked to the bed, shaking.

The others stepped in and the door shut. They jumped, but Severus was more important right now.

He was sitting on the bed holding the letter in his shaking hands "To Sevvie." It said. He couldn't help but smile at the stupid nickname. "I told him not to call me that." He said blinking back tears as he turned it over opening it, and removing the plain white manila sheet inside.

"I'm sorry." It began. James sat next to him supportive.

I'm sorry,

I've put off leaving as long as I could. Don't be upset, okay? It was time for me to go. Really I never should have come, but I couldn't help myself. It was all so stupid, wasn't it, Severus? If only I had met you sooner, we could have been together forever. If I had been James, and James, Harry, we could have gotten along, couldn't we have?

I don't have much longer to write everything I want to say, but I hope this says everything that needs to be said. I will see you again. You don't have to wait for me, but I love you. I always have, I always will, and nothing will ever change that.

Love yours forever and always

Harry(Don't call me Potter!)

P.S. Don't fight with the marauders, you need each other. I want you to be friends. Don't be mad. I love you. See you. I promise.

Severus stared at the note, numb. "He's gone."

"What?" Remus and Sirius asked together. "What do you mean, gone?"

He handed the note over and James stroked Severus' back. "He said he would come back. He promised, and a Gryffindor will never break a promise. You'll see him again."

Severus shook his head crying against him. "That's not the point. He left and he still hasn't told me anything."

Remus and Sirius went to classes and got Severus and James excused, collecting their assignments. They explained nothing, quite depressed themselves. Harry had left without saying goodbye to anyone. That stung a bit. They'd thought they were friends.


	8. The Changes

Butterfly Effect: A Harry PotterX Severus Snape Story

**8**

**Years went by and the boys grew into men, friendships strengthening evermore, despite Severus becoming a spy for Dumbledore, and they never forgot the boy who had started it all.**

**James had big news today and could barely sit still as he waited for the others to arrive. **

**Severus showed up last as usual. He had to do his job first and foremost, but he never missed them without a damned good reason. He settled next to James, the two had become great friends and he slumped against the other, tiredly. "You said you had good news. I could really use some good news right about now." James grinned, widely. "I have amazing news! Lilly and I are having a baby! She's already well along. She says she didn't even realize it till she went in for her checkup." **

**Severus blinked looking up at James. "A baby? That's great! Congratulations, James." Severus smiled, but his eyes were tired and they had a few drinks and ended their night so they could all go home. Sirius and Remus together as they lived with each other now. They had become involved shortly before graduation.**

**James kept everyone up-to-date through each meeting and they all rushed to the hospital for Lilly when she went into labor. **

**Once she was allowed visitors, they finally got to see the lovely baby boy she had brought into this world. "So what are you naming him?" Severus finally asked.**

**Lilly smiled and lifted the baby "Harry James Potter." She cooed to the boy.**

**The name brought silence and stillness to the four around the bed, until James cleared his throat. **

"**She insisted on Harry" He said softly, mostly to Severus, whose face was stricken not only because the memories of Harry, but Dumbledore had introduced him to time turners sometime back and he swallowed. "James… I know where my Harry went." He said looking from the child in Lilly's arms to his father. **

"**What? How? Why now? Where?" **

**Severus put up a hand to forestall any more questions as he pulled out a device from under his shirt. "This is a time-turner James. I believe your son used one to go back in time…to ..help us."**

**Lilly looked to her son and smiled. "A brave son we've birthed, if that is so." She said happily looking up to James. **

**He smiled back, but a sick feeling twisted his gut, his son had done that to him? To his friends? It explained a lot but it was also just wrong. "Yes, a brave son." He replied looking to the other three. **

**They four were the only ones who knew about Harry's punishment. They had never brought it up again after that but it was why Remus and Sirius had gotten together, they had realized their likes during that time and weren't too badly upset about it. In fact, it seemed they were happy about Harry being found. "We'll have to talk to him when he comes back, don't you think?" **

**They gave Cheshire grins to the father of the boy and James nodded a little. "That would be best, I think."**

**It wasn't too terribly long after that that Severus was told to bring the partial prophecy to Voldemort and, with a few well placed words from Peter Pettigrew, Voldemort turned his gaze to the Potters. Severus got free of his duties as quickly as possible and flew to warn them. **

**He reached the house just before Voldemort and only had time to grab James and drag him out of the house. James fought him valiantly to return and grab his wife and son. "James!" Severus growled looking him in the face, "We both know Harry lives, but if you go back in there he may be the only one that lives, then who will raise him. Me? You must remain here." **

**James sobbed, "But, Lilly. She'll die!" **

"**I'm sorry, James, but Harry deserves at least one of you to survive." Severus said, holding James close to let him cry.**

**Lilly died protecting her boy, and Voldemort's power was drained when he tried to kill Harry. James and Severus rushed into the house and James sobbed over Lilly's body clutching her and his crying baby to his chest. **

**Severus saw the scar on the baby's forehead and understood a little more. He understood why Harry hid it, and why he couldn't tell Severus how he had gotten it. He knelt by James and cried with him.**

**Harry lived with his father, and often shocked him by asking strange things, such as "Why is Dudley so fat, Daddy?" or waking up in the middle of the night and crawling into bed with James and telling him of nightmares of his other life. He often told 'Uncle Sevvie' about dreams where he was really mean and it just wasn't fair because he liked him so much. "Why would you be so mean to me, Uncle Sevvie? You love me, right?"**

**Severus smiled teary-eyed "Of course, I love you Harry." He would reply. Holding the young boy and tickling him. Harry giggled and squirmed trying to get away. "But, but what does the sins of the father revi- revisted" he had a little trouble saying the word in his head and Severus helped him "Revisited?" Harry smiled and gave his cheek a kiss "Yes! That one! Revisted on the son, mean?" **

**Snape wrinkled his nose "Where did you hear that, Harry?" **

**Harry shrugged, "It was in my head, and that guy called you Snivellus, what's that?" **

**Severus frowned, "What guy? What did he look like?" **

**Little Harry described his older self and Severus' potion's classroom perfectly and Severus winced. Had his and Harry's relationship been so horrible? Had he been so cruel that he had to go back in time to fix that? He huggled the young child in his lap, "Well, you'd never let that happen, right Harry?"**

**Harry smiled at him. "Right, uncle Sevvie." He crooned and snuggled up to the other male. "Cause we'll be best friends, forever!"**

**Severus chuckled and petted the boy's head "That's right. You and me, forever, just like you said." **

**(forgive me if it's not as great, i did get three chapters up in one night without sleep you can thank rockstar and fast beat songs like the ones shakira sings her songs kept me going for most of the night ^^ but i'm done now and i'm just gunna go collapse for a while. please don't complain. ideas were scant and i did my best to update for you ^^ i hope you like it. . the story went in a different direction than i had planned so give me a while it may take some time to orient myself on this new path. )  
**


	9. The Memories

**Butterfly Effect: A Harry PotterX Severus Snape Story**

**9**

**(In my head I'm thinking this takes place at about 11-12 years of age and he first goes back at 15.…think of it as a dream and the non-consistencies aren't there^^? The truth is this isn't how I planned the story but it's the first story I've ever actually plotted out in advance.. So it's kinda messing me up to go away from the plan I'd set out. I apologize if it seems …off)**

Harry smiled laying against his Sevvie and snuggling up to him, eyes closed.

James glanced over at Severus holding his son. They both thought the boy asleep. "When do you plan to tell him, Severus? You can't hide it from him forever.. What if at the time he's supposed to return everything reverts back to what his nightmares reveal? Where I'm dead, Sirius is imprisoned, you a Death eater and Remus on the run?"

Severus stroked Harry's hair and held him close. "I don't know, James….I don't want to tell him that I really was like that toward him. Didn't you hear what he said? He said I took your actions against me when we were younger out on him. I punished your son for your mistakes and he still loved me enough to go to the past to have a relationship with me."

Harry's little eyes opened wide, 'So, that's why…' he thought, his brain going into overdrive as he thought about all his dreams and began putting together his life. It made sense that he'd go back. After all he didn't want daddy dead and he **definitely** didn't want uncle Sevvie hating him.

James nodded in understanding and let his gaze drop down to Harry's face freezing when he saw the little boy's eyes meet his own. "Severus….I think you just did."

Harry looked up at Sevvie and wrapped his arms around him as Snape tried to think of something to explain what he and his father had just said. "Harry it's not like that." he murmured. "Things were obviously different then. You changed that when you came to the past and we won't allow that to go to waste. I promise, Harry." He held Harry close to him and looked up at James. It wouldn't be too much longer until the child was the age he had been at when he went into the past. "Maybe it is time you learned about that trip."

Harry nodded and smiled up at Sevvie. "Are you going to tell me the story, Sevvie?" He asked then gave him a giggly grin. "Or will you finally let me into your memories?"

Severus tapped his nose and smiled softly, a look that would have terrified his students since he was usually brooding about something or other. "Why don't I let you see exactly what happened? That's the easiest way, right?"

Harry nodded, awed that Severus finally trusted him enough to let him inside his memories. He sobered up instantly, waiting for Severus to tell him what he should do. "I love you, Uncle Sevvie." He said softly wrapping his arms around Severus' neck sweetly. Severus smiled "And I, you, Harry James Potter." He said picking the other up with a quick wish that he would still say that after he showed him everything. After all, he had peeked into Harry's memories. He remained silent as Harry took in everything about his previous life including his visit to the past. Harry nearly choked as he saw what he'd forced his 'family' to do. He turned away slightly embarrassed and looked to Severus "Sorry, Uncle Sevvie." He said softly. Severus shook his head. "This isn't what killed me, Harry. It was when you disappeared."

Harry pouted, turning his gaze back to the memories. If he could remember all of this he might have an excuse, but he couldn't so he would just have to watch it all.

"Oh..I'm so sorry Sevvie. I really shouldn't have just run off that way. "He was clinging to Severus' waist now and looking up at him as the elder man leaned down giving him a sweet kiss. "No, you're right you shouldn't have, but I have you again and I'll make sure you make up for it." He purred as they exited the memories and Severus pulled him into bed. He had been waiting for this for much too long.

Harry gasped as Severus claimed his mouth in an amazing kiss then relaxed sweetly into him wrapping around him with a mewl as he began to rub against Severus easing his aching cock against his uncle's hip. "Severussss." He hissed, arching as Severus' hot mouth traveled to his neck, kissing and sucking. "Hmm?" Severus pulled back slightly looking at Harry's face. He liked what he saw there, not the much more mature, in-control face Harry had shown him in his past but a pure look of need. Needing him. He loved it but to screw him now…no, he mustn't he had to wait after all Harry was his student now, not his arched against him again "Sevvie pleeease!" He whined and Severus moved down to fulfill his need with his mouth, taking the young boy's cock into his mouth and sucking as Harry reacted to the warmth. Harry didn't last long young as he was and skillful as Severus had become. He gripped his Sevvie's hair in one hand the other tight in the sheets as he came into his teacher's mouth dazedly thinking how he could get used to such pulled away slowly and pulled Harry into his lap explaining how this must remain sacred for now, unshared with anyone else.

Harry snuggled up to Severus "So, I can't tell Ron and Hermione?" he purred nuzzling Severus' neck. "Not yet, my dearest Harry. I want this all to myself for now."


End file.
